


A story of a Broken Child

by Embersnight



Series: Random Fan-fiction I write that would do better alone. [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, I recommend listening to the actual show., It is super cool, Other, TW: MAnipulation and lies., TW:Gaslighting??? I think?, Tommy tells people about his past, based on the song "Our word" from 36 questions, tw: suicide mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embersnight/pseuds/Embersnight
Summary: Tommy tells his story to whoever you would like to think he would say it to, though I would recommend thinking of either Dream, while stuck with him after the security breach, Sam because why not, RanBoo, Tubbo, or Puffy (in a therapy setting for this one.). This is based on the song "Our Word" from the 36 questions podcast musical thing. It's on Spotify. Anyways, I thought the lyrics would fit and wrote it.
Relationships: SBI Family Dynamic - Relationship
Series: Random Fan-fiction I write that would do better alone. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133108
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. What could have been.

**Author's Note:**

> Actual lyrics: https://genius.com/Original-cast-of-36-questions-our-word-lyrics Edit: Written on Feb 27th

When I was a little kid, like really little, like 8 or so, I was playing in my father’s study, a place in the house I wasn’t supposed to go. My father fancied himself an adventure, his study was filled with adventure gear. He kept a totem in an item frame on the top shelf, and it broke on the ground when I slammed the door. I told my brother everything. I told her I was so, so sorry. He told me, “don’t cry. When he comes home tonight we can make everything okay. This is all we have to say: We don’t remember a totem in an item frame. It must have fallen down on its own. We know you toured it, we’re so sad it popped, But neither one of us was even here.” And it’s our word, yes our word, against dad’s.  
So, I hid screw-ups from Wilbur, Made up Weapons to please Techno. Whatever made the steak taste better, whatever kept the waters calm. . I was told to keep their secrets, and in turn they’d keep mine. As I got older, I got angrier, I couldn’t help but cross the line. Three times I nearly wreaked my life, Three times I nearly came to ruin. Three times I went running to my family7 who said they’d make it go away. Yes, this is all we had to say. “We never created a country in SMP Live. We didn’t see who broke the borders. We haven’t been there in some years now, so we don’t care what you found there.” And it’s our word, yes our word, it’s our word, yes our word, against theirs.  
Somebody was paid to make it go away. Everyone was paid to make the problems go away. Doesn’t matter who gets screwed, or who is blamed or what you need to do to clear your name. An Incontinent trust can be erased. When I was 16, I was living in Logsteadshire. I developed some fun habits, put my white blood cells to work. I remember it so clearly, I was alone on an isolated island. To discipline me, My stuff got blown up. But couldn’t seem to get my mind right. I built a pillar and stood on it. And suddenly became aware I couldn’t live like this anymore. I took one last look around.  
And as I feel there, dyeing, a million different thought came to me. I saw my family, hearing the news. “ Tommy fell off a tower today,” I thought about what they might stay. “Our friend, Tommy? No, he moved to Logstead, he is very happy there, or so we hear. The days go by and we barely see her” “Our brother, Tommy? You must be mistaken, You mean the boy we raised as if our own? We loved him so much she felt like our family, but we had to send her away.” It’d be their word, only their word, only their word, it’s their word, only their word on its own.

Tommy Took a deep breath and wiped the tears away, just glad to have told someone, even if it want completely intentional.


	2. Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Speed writing. So, Tommy is Cannonicaly Dead. Like Dead dead. So, let's update this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhhhhhh, so..... I'm just gonna make this more accurate. Don't mind me.

When I was a little kid. Like really little, like eight or so.

I was playing in my father's study. A place in the House I wasn't supposed to be.

My father fancied himself an adventure, His study was filled with crazy finds.

He kept and Elytra in a Frame on the top of the Shelf.

It ripped on the ground when I slammed the door.

I told my brothers everything, I told them I was so, so sorry.

They told me, "Don't cry, When he comes home again, we can make everything okay."

This is all we had to say, "We don't remember elytra in your office, it must have ripped a while ago. We know you love it, we are so sad it's broken, but none of us were even here."

And It was our word, against his.

So, I hid screws up from my Brothers.

Made up awards to please my dad.

Whatever made the food taste better, Whatever kept the waters calm.

I was told to keep their secrets, and in turn, they kept mine.

As I got older I got louder, I couldn't help but cross the lines.

Three times I really messed it up, Three times I came to ruin it.

Three times I went running, To my family, who said they would make it go away.

This is all we had to say.

"We didn't go to Dream for the Bombs, we never saw him in our ravine. We never planned to blow up L'Manburg, We don't care what you found inside."

And It's our word, against theirs.

Someone was paid, to rebuild the land again.

Everyone was paid, to move on from that day.

Doesn't matter who got killed, or who got blamed, or what you did, to clear your name.

An inconvenient exile, easily swept away.

When I was 16, I visited the Prison. I remembered some odd habits. Put my pride to work.

I remember this so clearly, I stuck alone with Dream. To be okay, I screamed a bit. I couldn't seem to get my head right.

I threw a punch a reveled in it, and suddenly got pushed back.

I was being punched to death, I took a final gasp of air.

As I lay there dying, a Million different thoughts came to me.

I saw my Friends, Hearing the news, "Tommy died today" I heard what that said.

"Our Friend Tommy? No, He's in the prison, he will be let out soon, or so we hear. He has always been so dramatic, the days go by and we nearly hear him."

"My son, Tommy, you must be mistaken. You mean the kid I raised as if my own? I loved him so much, he felt like my child, be eventually we had to cut our ties."

It would be their word, against Sam's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dude, I never expected this. Like wow. Welp, hope you enjoyed this.

**Author's Note:**

> I might make more chapters to this if you would like. I could do them in a similar format or whatever, I might just do it anyway, but I always like to hear your feedback. Thank you for reading! (Also sorry for not posting much and not updating other stories, I have had some writer's block recently.)


End file.
